This invention relates to a locking system for desks, cabinets or other articles of furniture. More particularly, it relates to an adjustable linkage system connecting a primary and a secondary locking means for simultaneously locking and unlocking a plurality of drawers. Such mechanisms are also used as locks for doors located in pedestals or the like. The term primary locking means refers to the mechanism which is directly operated by a key lock and which therefore is the prime mover of the overall locking system. The term secondary locking means refers to the mechanism which actually locks the door or drawers to be locked. Some systems are designed so that one or more secondary means can be connected by separate linkage means to a single, primary locking means. By multiplying secondary means, one can use the same basic system for one or two pedestal desks, three or four compartment credenzas, and so on.
One problem encountered in such locking systems is that of adjustment of the linkage assembly to insure proper coordination between the primary and secondary locking means. One type of linkage assembly system used in the prior art to connect primary and secondary locking means includes an actuator rod having a U-shaped deviation therein which is made of a material which can readily be bent through the use of a pliers or other comparable implement. Thus, one can increase or shorten the length of the linkage rod by changing the bend in the deviation. More specifically, by pinching the legs of the U-shaped deviation inwardly towards one another, one can shorten the effective length of the linkage rod. Contrawise, one can increase the effective length of the linkage rod by prying the legs of the U-shaped deviation away from one another. Pliers can be used for the pinching and for the spreading or a screwdriver might be useable for the spreading. The U-shaped deviation is carried by a bracket for support. The bracket has an opening to provide acess to the U-shaped deviation. Thus, the use of tools is required and adjustment is limited to size of the U-shaped deviation.